Take It Out On Me
by SparroeOrtiz78
Summary: One shot of Puckleberry


It was a little past eleven Puck lay on his bed trying to get his brain to stop working; Sarah, his sister, was down stairs with one of her friends. They were having a sleepover and his mom was supposed to be here but she had been called in which meant he had to spend his Friday night watching the brats.

He sighed; Santana had texted him twice already about how awesome the party was. He had just closed his eyes when there was knock on the door; he got off the bed to open his door "Sarah someone better be -," He blinked. "Rachel?"

"Sorry, Sarah let me in. I hope it's okay." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked up at with a shy smile.

"No it's cool. What's up?" He flopped down on his bed looking at her. Rachel was bundled up for the Ohio winter and her face was a little red. He looked closer and could tell she'd been crying. "You can come in you know? Take off your coat, stay for a little while."

She gave him a nervous laugh. She undid the buttons on her coat, after shrugging it off she threw it on the back off his desk chair. "Sorry for coming by so late I just- I just.. I don't know." She sat beside him on the bed her hands clasped between her jean clad legs.

"What he'd do this time?" He leaned back on his hands watching her profile.

"See I don't like doing this to you. I don't like putting you between us but I don't have anywhere else to go." She didn't look at him but at her lap.

"Rachel." He nudged her with his shoulder.

She laughed."I guess I can ask you." She turned to look at him; he saw the fire in her eyes. "What does Quinn have to make you and Finn chase after her?"

He was shocked. Rachel never asked him about Quinn, she knew it was a touchy subject for him. Rachel stood up. "Is it because she's blond? A cheerleader? What because she's untouchable?"

Rachel snorted which made Puck close his mouth from where his jaw had dropped when she had started asking questions. "Clearly she's been touched. Right, Puck?"

At this he stood up pissed, "Don't start Berry."

"Or what you'll kick me to the curb go ahead. Then you'll stop wanting to light yourself on fire, right?" She asked harshly. "You know what I shouldn't have come here."

She grabbed her coat and started for his door. He grabbed her, "No you don't get to self destruct in front of me and think I won't have my say, Rachel." She glared. "Don't do that shit Rachel. Don't push me away because you're hurting."

She jerked her arm but he didn't let her go. "So dumbass Finn wants to play with Quinn you never had an issue with it before, what's changed?" He waited staring at the back of her head while she glared at the floor.

"She thinks she might be pregnant again." Rachel spoke plainly. Puck tensed.

"Rachel."

"No, I'm angry Noah and you can't just sing or give me some speech about how their not worth it. I'm furious." She stomped her foot glaring at Puck. "Am I that stupid that I let him do this to me again? Quinn she's dating Sam and God." She started crying.

"Shhhhhhhhh, baby, come here." He pulled her into a hug. Her fist clenched his shirt and they stood there with her sobbing into his chest and him trying to comfort her.

"No I'm not doing this." She pushed him away. "God I'm so stupid. You tried to tell when I first started dating him. How could I be so blind? Him and his stupid face. You know he prayed to a grilled cheese the other day." Puck tried to hide his smile as the girl ranted. "I mean come on he thought he got Quinn pregnant in a hot tub for crying out loud."

He watched as she said things she'd probably regret later and he felt pride for the girl who was slowly becoming her own person once again instead of what Finn wanted her to be.

"And you."

Puck blinked wondering how her rant had turned to him. "Me?"

"Yes you with your stupid hair cut." She started walking toward him. "Your stupid devil may care attitude." She poked him in his chest with her finger. "You let me come here and rant and rave like a crazy person." She poked him again.

"Rachel don't poke me again."

"Or what?" She poked him hard in his chest.

He grabbed her arms pulling her toward him. "Don't."

"Oh that's right we wouldn't want my _freak_ to rub off on you right. That's okay you can throw a purple slushie in my face on Monday. It'll make it all better; well for you anyway, right Puck?" She spoke each word as if it was dipped in poison.

"Fuck you, Berry." He spat pushing her away from him.

"That's exactly what you want to do, right? Fuck the _freak_ right?" Rachel pulled apart her button up shirt. "I know what you want Noah." She whispered. "I know why you let me come over here. You're hoping that I want to punish Finn by sleeping with you. You want what he has."

"No. I don't. Get out." He said glaring at her.

"What? Don't like the truth. A second ago you wanted me to stay. You know what I'm glad I never made that mistake. I'm so glad that I never slept with a loser like you." She walked closer to him, point her finger at her.

"No you just slept with a spineless coward. Oh that's right that's your type; cowards that abuse you." He was glaring down at her only inches from her face. "I let you come here because I feel pity for you. I feel sorry for you."

They stood glaring at each other not saying a word. Suddenly Noah was kissing Rachel and she was kissing him back. He backed them toward the bed, gently pushing her down on the bed covering her with his body. Neither said a word. They peeled off each other's clothes and had sex.

Rachel wouldn't call it anything thing else and well Noah would call it fucking. That's basically what it was. Each one touching the other with a burning passion whether it was hate or lust who could tell but after being laid across the bed there wasn't a gentle touch. He kissed her lips hard enough for them to turn red and swell.

He knew that in the morning there would be bruises on her thighs and hips from where he gripped her body. He was so mad at her most of what happened was foggy but he knew she was giving as good as she got. He could see the anger in her eyes and felt it in the way she nipped at his neck.

As they both came down from their orgasm, they realized what they had said to each other. He heard Rachel sigh, "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

"No I should have realized what was going on. It's my fault." Noah looked into her brown eyes and saw that the storm in them had blown over. "My fault that you finally calmed down." He laughed.

"Noah." She swatted his chest. "You're such a pig." She went to get up from the bed but he pulled her toward him.

"Don't. Just - just can you stay?" He asked.

She give him a small smile and whispered, "yeah. If you want me too?"

"I'll always want you to stay." Noah said kissing her swollen lips.


End file.
